


Temptation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Oracle faces a familiar temptation at the hands of a villain.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> irst comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Temptation

“So how close did I get this time,” Superboy asked from behind her in the altered voice the suit he was wearing produced. She glanced up from the research she was doing and was once again struck by how imposing the Kryptonian stealth suit he was wearing was. The silver and black faceless monstrosity bore no emblems that marked it as Kryptonian for which she was glad. While it prevented sensors and camera’s from taking pictures an eye witness could still expose her and Superboy’s extra curricular activities.

“You got within ten feet before I heard you that’s pretty good,” She had been focusing on her work but that wasn’t unusual. “Your early I thought you were supposed to be having dinner with the family?”

“Clark, Lois and Chris had to ask for a rain check, Luthor tried to escape from prison again.” He pulled off the faceless helmet as he looked over her shoulder. “What exactly are you researching?” He was staring at the list with a curious look on his face.

“It looks like Wilson might have been killing heroes even before he recruited Deathwing to do it.” She hadn’t been happy to notice that some unsolved deaths now seemed to be linked to the Resurrected Ravager.

“I didn’t even know some of these people where dead.” He said looking sad then as he read the list. “I probably should do a better job of looking into how things changed now that I”ve been back for a while.”

“You’ve been busy the last few weeks,” She said calmly. “Burning the candle at both ends helping Superman with Chris and not to mention our activities ever since you captured Ravager for me.” She didn’t bring up the other elephant in the room.

“And burying Joseph when he got killed trying to save Luthor from being murdered by those Tamaranean clones. “ He sounded sad but also conflicted. “And then Luthor comes back resurrected by one of Kelex’s children with all of Superman’s powers and nearly wrecks Metropolis attacking him.” She was reminded again of what Superboy said to her after he pulled Ravager out of a Bialyan fortress in under three minutes about how much he and the rest of the Kryptonians held back to keep folks from panicking. She hadn’t really believed it until Luthor not holding back had shattered every piece of glass in Metropolis by hitting Superman as hard as he could. “And then the other one of Kelex’s kids showed up and stripped him of his powers leaving a wrecked city and him finally in jail like he belongs.” He shook himself, “Do you have the specs of that illegal weapons lab using stolen alien tech for me to take out?”

She nodded and brought up the plans as he memorized them quickly. She knew that unlike Superman or the late Bart Allen his memory wasn’t completely perfect but that he’d be able to remember for the few minutes it would take him to over whelm the base when he didn’t hold back. “Good luck.” She said as he pulled the helmet back on and left. She knew that they would have to stop this soon. There was already chatter in certain circles about the mysterious meta human who they estimated was more powerful than Superman causing trouble and ignoring international laws. She knew that once Bruce was fully back on his feet after Talia’s wonder cure that he would figure things out soon enough and put a stop to it.

“The boy is still holding back you know,” A voice said and she turned to see a man she’d been expecting for weeks standing there. She had known sooner or later he’d show up and try to manipulate her by offering to restore her legs. “He cuts loose more while playing dress up with you but he still holds back all of them do even Luthor after my upgrades wasn’t as strong as Kal El and Kon El fully unleashed since he only had about two weeks of bio-converted solar energy inside him.” He smiled then and it was unnerving. “But I’m not here to talk about how much you and the other humans should fear the Kryptonians, I’m here to talk about how unfair it is that Batman once again gets magical healing and gets saved from being crippled unlike you.”

“Go away I won’t make any deals with you not even to walk again,” She said with all the conviction she could muster. She had faced this temptation many times before there were forces out there that could have allowed her to walk again but she had always sworn not to use any method a normal person couldn’t use to recover. She had also sworn never to make a deal with a devil like the one in front of her.

“Who says I’d ever allow you to walk again, I stopped my dear sister from being able to ever heal you simply because your more useful in that chair,” He said with a sinister smile. “Just like I told Batman your of more use in saving Gotham from destruction in that chair than out of it.” She hadn’t been aware of that part of their conversation since Bruce had never shared it with her. She wasn’t surprised but it still hurt. “But I might reconsider enough to allow you to regain the use of your legs after the crisis has passed.” He produced a syringe then. “This shot will very slowly repair your spine it would take about a year and if you survive that long with all the trouble coming you’d wake up able to feel your legs and began rehabilitation and some day walk again.” His smile got even more sinister as he went on. “You see my dear once I’m gone and can no longer directly help my side I’d like to cost the good guys their Oracle and give them back an inferior Batgirl instead.”

“Just go away,” She said doing her best not to stare at the syringe in his hand. “I will never make any deals with you.” He just smiled and then there was a terrible wrenching sensation and a bright flash of light. “Where?” she asked as she realized she was standing again.

“Let me show you what you are really rejecting my dear not just the ability to walk again but the possibility of a truly happy ending for both your families.” She looked around and saw that they were quiet clearly in Wayne Manor though it was strangely full of people. “Comissioner, I’m glad you could get the night off,” Tim said and she was shocked to see that he was talking to what could only be her. Not only was Tim there instead of dead but her older self was walking.

 

“Unlike Bruce and Terry I know when to take time off Tim.” She said cheerfully and she noticed a little boy with a face similar to Dick’s running up to her calling for his grandma. “Excuse me Tim little Richard wants something.” She heard a noise then and saw an older Bruce emerging with a young dark haried man and then they were back in her clock tower.

 

“The boy is an interesting case in a lot of futures he becomes the new Batman, truly owning the identity in a way that no one aside from Bruce ever does,” The man said with a shrug. “Of course his back story changes often in some he’s just a stray who comes along, in others he’s Bruce’s son through the actions of either a shadowy government organization or Damian’s actions but in your current future he might not even be born.” He looked at her then. “You can have a chance at that future you glimpsed all you have to do is research the threats to Gotham I point you to and ignore all the rest and I will even give my sister permission to add a second Gotham vigilante to her batch of upcoming resurrections.”

She felt sick as she realized the temptation he was offering wasn’t just her legs but was Tim alive again and a happy future. It was hard to resist agreeing immediately and then she recalled him saying a chance at a happy future. Her training took over and she took what she knew about him and the sobering answer was instantly clear. “You’ll never allow that happy future to come true even if I take the deal that’s why you said chance.” He just frowned and she knew it. “Just get out of here I won’t take your deal.”

“I would try to stop it but you might would have won but I know when I’m not wanted.” He turned away then. “But just so you know you would have saved this city without Batman ever having to call on my aid again you just cost him a chance to avoid having to consider making a deal with me to save his Gotham.” The man was gone then leaving her alone with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach she felt this wasn’t over for some reason.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
